Online Gabbing
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: The title sucks and i suck at summaries. Basically what i think would happen if the New Directions and The Warblers had an online chat room. Rated M to be on the safe side-Sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**~authors note~ **

**Second fanfiction ive actully wrote so don't be too harsh. I know theres loads of ND and Warbler facebook fanfictions but I have so many ideas for this one.**

**Before I start here are the usernames:**

**Rachel Berry- Dreambig**

**Kurt Hummel- Blainesboyfriend**

**Blaine Anderson- Kurtsboyfriends**

**Puck- Sexstar**

**Finn- Quarterback**

**Brittany- Dolphinlover**

**Santana- Wanky123**

**Quinn- Prettyblonde**

**Mercedes- Bigdiva**

**Sam- Troutymouth**

**Nick- 6**

**Jeff- 9**

**Wes- Gavelbanger**

**Sebastian- Sexonastick**

**David Warbler- Warblersrock**

_Chapter1:_

Warblersrock- wow a glee club chat room.

Sexonastick- could this get any gayer.

6- hey

9- hey

Gavelbanger- Jeff/Nick why do you two have to be so immature?

6- we arent immature,

Dreambig- who said the warblers could be in this chat room?

Blainesboyfriend- Me whats your problem berry?

Kurtsboyfriend- Why did you ask Sebastian to be in here?

Blainesboyfriend-We sorted our differences honestly he's not that bad.

Sexonastick- *not that bad in bed.

Blainesboyfriend- you wish Smythe.

Kurtsboyfriends- well just to let you know Sebastian we will never be friends.

Sexonastick- my heart bleeds

Wanky123- you have a heart:O?

Sexonastick- thanks.

Bigdiva- Is sam in here?

Troutymouth- hey there gorgeous;D

Bigdiva- this guy still hasn't got the message, sam, babe were not together no more.

Dolphinlover- I LOVE MY DOLPHINS!

Wanky123- Brits come back to bed please?

Sexstar- Threesome girls?

Wanky123- get lost puck.

Sexstar- It was just a suggestion.

Kurtsboyfriend- Kurt meet me at lima bean I need coffee?

Blainesboyfriend/Sexonastick- I'll be there in 5.

Kurtsboyfriend-I said Kurt.

Sexonastick- I'm getting coffee to.

Sexstar: Don't you think them three would make an excellent threesome?

Blainesboyfriend/Kurtsboyfriend: NO!

Sexonastick: well when you come to think of it I suppose that would be quite hot, as long as gay face kept his high pitched moans to himself.

Blainesboyfriend: We said no Sebastian don't get your hopes up.

Kurtsboyfriend: Puck/Sebastian do you guys ever think of anything but sex?

Sexstar/Sexonastick: Not really no, you only don't Blainers because you still haven't got laid.

Blainesboyfriend: Well that's where your wrong sebastian, me and Blaine have wild sex;D

HeartattackHummel: Where's my shotgun? SHOT GUN NEED SHOT GUN.

_**Kurtsboyfriend is now offline.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~authors note~ **

**I enjoy writing this fanfic so I thought I might as well continue it so here is chapter 2.**

**Things are about to get weird over the next few chapters, so hold tight.**

**xoxox**

_Chapter2:_

Dreambig- Please tell me we just dreamt that?

Quarterback-No that was real, most disturbing thing I've ever had to witness and I've seen my mom and Burt make out.

Dreambig- What are we going to do?

Quarterback- I just saw my little brother making out with a guy I haven't had a chance to think up a plan rachel.

Kurtsboyfriend- Hey guys what you talking about?

Dreambig- Not much, got to go, Finn we have a date with my dad's.

Quarterback- What now? Ohh ok.

_**Dreambig and Quarterback are now offline.**_

Kurtsboyfriend- Well that was weird, is anyone else online?

Dolphinlover- Blaine? You know because you're a dolphin is okay for your dolphin to make out with other dolphins?

Kurtsboyfriend- Of course not brit, that's cheating.

Dolphinlover- So Kurtie's a Cheater? I thought that was animal?

Wanky123- Brit we weren't meant to say anything remember?

Dolphinlover- I don't remember you said not to tell anyone but Blaine's Kurt's boyfriend.

Wanky123- Just leave it Brit, we have things to do.

_**Dolphinlover and Wanky123 are offline.**_

Kurtsboyfriend- What's going on? Kurt would never cheat?

Sexonastick *chuckles*

Kurtsboyfriend- What Smythe?

Sexonastick- Let me just say I had Kurt all wrong, he's feisty.

Blainesboyfriend- Seb just shut up for two minutes.

Kurtsboyfriend- Why Kurt? Why would you do this?

Blainesboyfriend- I'm sorry, but you hardly notice me anymore, yesterday was the first date we've been on since you transferred 4 months ago, we haven't had an unscheduled make out session since the first time we had sex.

Sexonastick- If I was you Blaine I would be having sex with him every day, he's good.

Blainesboyfriend- I just think it might be time to move on Blaine, see other people, I'm leaving to New York in 30 days so.

Kurtsboyfriend- Please Kurt don't do this.

_**Blainesboyfriend has changed his name to KurtHummel**_

KurtHummel- I'm sorry.

_**Kurtsboyfriend has changed his name to Bowtieslover**_

_**Bowtieslover is now offline.**_


End file.
